The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Optical character recognition (OCR) involves the detection of a text in an image using a computing device, e.g., a mobile phone. More specifically, OCR involves obtaining a machine-encoded representation of a text in an image (“OCR text”). OCR can provide for a faster way to obtain the OCR text in this digital form at a user device, as opposed to the manual input of the text by a user. After obtaining the OCR text, the OCR text can be utilized in various ways. For example, the OCR text may be processed by a computing device, stored at a memory, and/or transmitted to another computing device. One example of processing the OCR text is performing machine language translation, which involves translating the OCR text from a source language to a different target language using a computing device, such as a server.